Changes
by smeellie
Summary: Bella swears revenge on vampires, the beasts which took her very own mother away from her. Fueled with hatred, encouraged by the wolves around her, she trains, vowing to kill every one of them she encounters. That is, until she meets Edward Cullen


**A/N -**Just a one-shot that has been hovering around on my computer for a while so i thought i should upload it anyway. May or may not be continued depending on response i guess :) Please review if you can!

She breathed in slowly –there was nothing quite like the smell of fresh, dew blessed greenery. Its intoxicating scent washed over her and she couldn't help but wish she had someone to share her discovery with. She was in a clearing, a meadow to be more precise, that she had found whilst exploring the local forest.

She almost couldn't believe her luck –and for that matter, neither could her eyes.

Flowers of every colour were scattered in around in great clumps, the heady scent of their pollen filling her lungs as she breathed, the sun was out for a change and cast a beautiful golden shimmer on everything and even the grass was perfect; soft, only slightly damp and just the right length to sit down on.

She sat, stretching her legs out underneath her pastel coloured sundress and took off her sandals, wriggling her toes in the grass and marvelling at the sensation. Her feet ached from walking so far, especially in sandals, and slight criss-crossing scratches covered her pale legs from several rather nasty bushes she hadn't managed to avoid on the way but it was all worth it in the end, she thought.

She closed her eyes and let her mind drift.

It was so peaceful and serene she was actually glad that Mrs Newton had declined her offer to come with her. That woman was barely tolerable at best and she wasn't even sure why she asked her in the first place. Although, it was more as a compromise for Charlie to reassure him that if she was going to get lost, she'd at least have someone who knew about hiking with her seeing as the woman owned the local sporting goods store, than any particular desire to talk to the woman.

Of course, _they_ all thought she was fickle and unreliable; a child in an adults body, but they didn't understand, they never did. They didn't understand the excitement and thrill of trying something new, the complete fascination she felt at being able to try living life in someone else's shoes.

_Change._ She loved it.

She knew they tended to see her that way but she preferred to think she was simply a 'free spirit.' Why anyone would want to live life doing the same thing day in day out baffled her, but she was willing to put up with the sheer boredom of living in Forks for her wonderful, down to earth husband Charlie and her beautiful daughter Bella.

Ah… Bella, her pride and joy! Love swelled in her chest as she continued walking through the forest. She had given birth to her 8 years ago and nothing had made her happier to this day.

People often wondered why a person so 'flighty' and 'in a whole world of her own like herself would marry Charlie, the Chief of Police, in a small unexciting town with dull weather, dull people and live an even duller –was that even a word?- lifestyle. Sometimes, she wasn't sure herself when she compared her personality to his, but she knew there was no one else in the world she'd rather be with. They were perhaps, the only things in her life she was willing to keep eternally the same.

A slow, wide smile graced her youthful face, the corners of her lips curling leisurely upward.

Thinking about Bella and Charlie always made her so happy.

In the bubble of blissful silence she thought about all the amazing times and memories she had already created with her family; the first word Bella had spoken, the time she and Charlie got married -everything was going right for her for a change.

Her reverie was broken with disconcerting abruptness when the light behind her lids suddenly disappeared as if something had obscured the sun, her eyelids involuntarily flickering as pink turned to cold black.

Strange, she mused, willing herself not to be scared or unnerved as she deliberately kept her eyes shut even as she felt herself tense up instinctively. Her sixth sense screamed at her to run and had she known what was to come, she would've. She would've run like the wind or at least, she would've gone down with a little more dignity.

It was not to be.

She foolishly ignored the niggling voice in the back of her mind, after all what was there to fear in such a beautiful place? Another of her mistakes that day –she let herself be blinded by beauty, naively believing nothing could taint such perfection. She was wrong of course.

Finally she let her eyes open slowly, before letting out a gasp at what she realised had been blocking the light all that time.

An _angel._

At least, that was the only word that could've possibly described the ethereal being standing in front of her. He stood at around 6ft tall –it was hard to tell from her current lying down position- and every feature was… perfect. His skin shone like there were a million shards of crystals embedded beneath the silky skin, the light reflecting off him creating an aura composed of light rays that scattered and refracted off every surface. His face was angular yet soft, his lips a deep crimson, his nose sculpted to perfection and… his _eyes_ were something else entirely.

They were by far, his most captivating feature.

They rested just above his high regal cheekbones, slanting slightly and were a deep vermillion red in colour with a ring of deepest black outlining that seemed to seep inwards towards the pupil, engulfing the red as every second passed, their gaze locked intimately together.

How quaint, she mused, that an angel should be bestowed with the eyes of the devil. He seemed to her to be the very personification of beauty, sin and temptation in itself. She knew she should be worried, scared even… but there was something in his whole persona that was just so _compelling_ in a way she couldn't even begin to describe.

He gazed down at her, his eyes boring into hers, unfathomable emotion swirling in their depths.

Finally she managed to stop herself staring long enough whisper the million dollar question

"What… what are you?"

He grinned, his smile feral.

"Your deepest desire and worst nightmare"

**A/N** - I have to admit, I also really wanted to show a different side to Renee here; a side that is not so irresponsible, but more of someone just wanting to be a free spirit in life. I hope you enjoyed her characterization! :)


End file.
